The present invention relates generally to hats, and more particularly, to a hat of plush material having an adjustable headband attached to the crown to enable the hat to be placed around the head of the wearer and maintained in a secure position.
The prior art is replete with hats of many shapes and sizes. It is well known to utilize adjustable headbands to provide for the proper fitting of the hat on the head of the wearer. Such arrangements are typically utilized in baseball caps, in which a pair of opposing extensions of semi-rigid material are adapted to engage each other in an overlapping relationship to tension the crown of the hat to fit the wearer. These implementations, however, use hat materials that are relatively non-compliant. None have heretofore employed such an adjustable headband arrangement with a hat fabricated primarily of plush materials. Proper fit of soft hats is usually facilitated by the use of elastic material in the crown area, where the hat is configured with an undersized profile that expands to fit the user's head when worn. This arrangement has a disadvantage in that it can become uncomfortable to wear as a result of the constant non-adjustable tension exerted on the head. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a hat of a plush material with an adjustable headband to facilitate the desired amount of tension around the head to provide more comfort and a superior fit.